


Hide & Seek

by tommysmutnothingbut



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dom! Tommy Shelby, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysmutnothingbut/pseuds/tommysmutnothingbut
Summary: Cold libraries, fight or flight instincts (and their consequences), obnoxious whistling, menacing footwear, a severe lack of illumination.As always, thank you for reading as well as your unending support and patience. PLEASE tell me what you think, even the smallest comment is equivalent to eight (8) glasses of water, and will make my skin glow.





	Hide & Seek

The polished black of Tommy’s shoes shone as he rocked back and forth on his heels, and you struggled to hold in a giggle.

“You are adorably predictable and therefore horrible at hiding,” he said, squatting down to where you sat under a table. Along his household travels to find your hiding spot he had found whiskey, and you reached for both him and the bottle to drag them into what was apparently a poorly-chosen hiding spot.

“No fun,” you grumbled, pulling Tommy on top of you by his tie, “I am good at hiding, you’re just annoyingly good at seeking.”

“I’m good at lots of things,” he said, undoing the top buttons of your dress to press his lips to your collarbone “But you tried very hard, and I admire your efforts.”

“Not hard enough,” you replied, and you hoped the whiskey was corked when you knocked the bottle heavily on its side, throwing your arms around Tommy’s cologne-scented neck.

Tommy pulled back, brushing the tip of his nose against yours with an arched brow, his sculpted face alight with amusement as he teased you, “You poor thing.”

“Perhaps-” your quip cut off as Tommy pressed his lips to yours until you giggled into his mouth and pushed him away, “-perhaps, I should have gotten a longer head start.”

Leaning over you, Tommy’s eyes were squinted with a glacial sarcasm, “Is that so?”

“Mhm,” you murmured, undoing his tie and throwing it across the room, “I deserve it, don’t I?”

Tommy slid his hands down your body and gathered your dress to your waist, his eyes not leaving yours. Hooking his thumbs in your underwear he slowly began to drag them downwards, your knees bending automatically so he could push it down your calves. Leaving you to kick it from your feet, Tommy pushed your thighs apart with a calloused hand and dipped a finger into you, inhaling your sigh and drawing light and tortuously soft circles around your clit until your eyelids fluttered and your breath hitched.

“Well unless you want another half minute head start instead of a whole one, you best get a move on,” he said, taking his hand out from between your legs so he could trace your lips.

You groaned, pouting, and pressed your hips upward, feeling his hardening cock through his pants. “You’re cruel.”

“I can be, can’t I?” Tommy mused before he paused, smelling the perfume on your neck before pressing his lips gently to the corner of your open mouth, “and when I find you…”

He didn’t bother to finish his sentence.

Tommy’s promise curled around your brain in a red haze, your back arching off the floor in need as Tommy slowly pushed two fingers inside your tightness before drawing them back out, squeezing your throat as he did so. “You have one minute.”

“Tommy-”

“Fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five…” Tommy’s eyes were mischievous pieces of ice, the shadows from the moonlight making the carvings of his face devilish with his lips upturned.

The quiet desire that ran under Tommy’s amused tone was both a covenant and a threat, and it did in fact make you want to hide. Grinning wickedly, you let your lust ebb and squeezed Tommy’s sides with your knees to flip him onto his back, rolling right off him and out from under the table before doubling-back in afterthought for the whiskey. You made sure your cleavage was in Tommy’s face as you reached over his head for the bottle, brushing your breasts against his face on your way back out, leaving your hiding place behind and sprinting out the parlor door.

Dust motes floated gently in the warm evening sun, making the house feel all the more empty, the only sound coming from the sconces and chandeliers humming quietly with electricity around you. You switched them off, the long slats of sunset from the windows still bright enough to cut the shadows of the hallway apart, bending up sharply where the floor met the wall.

The illusion of emptiness soon shattered, however, the noise of the Shelby’s and Blinders that had come to stay for the last weekend of summer trickled in from somewhere far outside, growing loud with their increasing drunkenness as dinner died down, rivaling only the singing cicadas. You had gone inside to seek out more champagne and Tommy had soon followed, chasing after you and snatching at your dress like you were teenagers again when you tried to choose champagne over him.

You spared a moment to gaze out a window towards the tree line, the dark forest coming to an abrupt halt where the manicured edge of the lawn began, fireflies blinking slowly like a twinkling carpet of fairy lights. The horses grazed in the distance, happy dark spots in their pasture. Esme suddenly appeared on the lawn, running barefoot through the grass and shrieking while John chased after her.

The glaze over your eyes dropped and a curse slipped from your lips as you heard Tommy clear his throat obnoxiously somewhere behind you - thankfully not too close - as if he knew you were dallying, and you left Esme and John to their chase to turn your attention back to your own.

Taking a heavily generous swig of whiskey, you corked the bottle before sitting it on the center of the carpet, a taunt for Tommy to enjoy during his first choice of left or right at the intersection of hallways. The guest wing was complicated, as was most of the house, a feature of inhabiting a manor of old. When you and Tommy had come to look at the property you’d gone off alone and nearly gotten lost. The rooms were identical and numerous, some of them with connecting doors - an excellent maze to hide in.

Tommy thankfully cared little for the guest wing and didn’t know it like you did. Smiling with childish excitement, you chose left and weaved through the halls before you slid on your heels and sharply ducked into an empty room, the door half-open in beckoning.

Attempting to stuff your body into an empty cabinet and failing you tumbled out, landing clumsily on your feet and laughing at yourself, trying to be as quiet as you could. You quickly scanned your other, more feasible options before gracefully shifting yourself into the hanging drapes around one of the arching windows; the green silk was heavy and hung far enough to cover your feet, tickling your toes. The inner panel was pale and sheer, and you allowed one eye to peek through as you waited for Tommy to catch up to you.

Giddily but tensely you waited, a ticking clock on the mantle rhythmically informed you of how much time was passing. By now your advantageous minute was long since up, and you were surprised Tommy hadn’t stalked this way yet. A challenge was not something he took lightly in any context, the prospect only sweetened when the conquest was you - the latter a condition that his covetous gaze and capable touch had made perfectly clear.

The warmth of the whiskey snaked up your spine and between your legs, reminding you that there was only one way this game would end. Shifting your weight carefully to stifle your throbbing and shoving the thoughts of Tommy’s lips away, you anxiously tried to extend your hearing as far as it could reach, finding nothing.

Just as you began to get bored you heard him. Tommy’s footsteps were dull on the carpet, even-paced and slow, taking his time as he made his way through the corridor.

Tommy began to shut any door that was open, the sounds like ominous claps in the night. You held your breath as he came across the room you were hiding within, but he didn’t pause more than he did before any other room, merely shutting you in and moving on.

The seconds dragged until Tommy reached the end of the hallway where he stopped, and you covered your mouth to hold in your anxious laughter. It threatened to escape your chest as the silence grew so deafening your ears began to ring with it.

With a sudden snap the lamps of the hall flicked off, the small slit of light underneath the door disappearing, your laughter halting and your breath catching. Since you’d been in hiding the sun had dropped below the horizon and was no longer enough to fight off the shadows.

Nostalgia washed over you as did the familiar and apprehensive fear that came from hide-and-seek, but the edge that this game held was neither familiar nor suitable for children.

But then surprisingly and without a word, Tommy left the way he came, whistling loudly, playing with you. You rolled your eyes and listened to him fade back into the house.

Unsure of what to do, you argued with yourself silently, the prospect of waiting behind a curtain until Tommy cornered you was boring and unappealing. But you also considered that perhaps Tommy wouldn’t be coming for you at all. Tommy wasn’t exactly the master of being patient, but waiting for you to fall into a trap was something you figured he would gladly find extra patience for, a wolf willing to wait if it meant his spoils would come to him.

But if you could find a place where you could put your own impatience to rest - a room with something more to do than stand behind a curtain - you could wait for hours if it meant riling Tommy’s hunger into seeking you out; perhaps there was a way to win after all, and you knew just where you would go.

But making it there would be the hard part. Risking nothing more than sticking your head out into the hallway, you found it empty and intimidating, the sight of the shut doors giving you an unease that nearly drove you back behind the safety of your curtain.

Uneasy or not, you stuck to your plan and left safety behind, your toes sinking into the carpet. Pausing for a moment after you took your first step forward, you waited for the house to explode around you. When it didn’t, you cautiously began down the hall, looking both ways when you reached the end.

Not having yet encountered Tommy in the darkness you made it back to where you’d left the whiskey, unsurprisingly finding it gone. Daring a glance over your shoulder, you left the halls behind and began to run quietly on your toes, holding your dress up from your ankles to avoid a conspicuous stumble as you ran back the way you came.

But you went above and beyond being conspicuous when you slammed into something warm and solid, nearly concussing yourself and yelping loudly.

“The fuck are you doing?” the mass said, slurring slightly.

You clutched your chest and bent over in relief when you realized it was only John, looking at you with a scrunched expression that was half confusion and half annoyance. But you didn’t have time to explain, Tommy had no doubt heard your shriek and imagining the smirk that was currently spreading across his carved face made your legs want to run.

“Move!” you squealed, darting around John as you took off towards the stairs.

“Oi!” he called after you, “Was Esme fuckin’ hiding back there?”

Only laughing in answer, you left John behind and descended the steps quickly with your heart pounding and your dress billowing behind you.

The first floor of the house was quiet, where everyone else was you didn’t know. You padded across the floor, not sparing a second to wonder about anyone but Tommy. You had no doubt that your shriek had been a siren song for him, and that his whereabouts were rapidly drawing closer to yours. Pressing the gilded door handle down, you made just enough space for your body to slip through before quietly shutting yourself into the library.

You smiled at the sight of your favorite place in the house, the high ceilings warm with the chandelier’s glow. Decorating it had taken ages, and Tommy had listened patiently to all of your plans - equally as patient each time you changed your mind and began again. But he never could resist teasing you, flicking your nose and asking you if the books cared whether the chairs in their room had red or navy colored cushions.

Standing with one knee on the golden cushion of a chaise, the silk of your dress whispered against your skin as you arched and pulled it over your head; it plumed gracefully in the air before settling on the floor. Beating Tommy at his own game was only possible when you had the element of surprise, and after he’d teased you half to death you decided to end the game in your favor whether you’d pay for it or not. You poured yourself a whiskey and downed it in celebration of a game well played.

Before you began to arrange your naked body on the chaise a chill from cold and not pleasure ran up your skin, the August nights beginning to cool as they faded towards September. Perfectly hardened nipples were never a bad thing, and you were sure Tommy would soon agree, but you could do without the orchestra of your rattling teeth.

With little steps on your tiptoes, arms hugging your chest, you ran to the back of the library. The alcove in the back corner was where you spent most of your time, and also where you had left a window open this morning.

Just as you fastened the window shut, the door to the library opened and you froze.

You tiptoed to the nearest bookshelf and peeked through a crack between a Dickens and a Keats to find none other than Tommy. Tieless and sly looking, he scanned the room devilishly before he saw your dress lying on the floor. Letting out a low chuckle, he looked around the room once more - looking very pleased with himself - before he turned and locked the door behind him, the crimson luster of his suit vest shining.

“Leaving me clues now, eh?” Tommy asked smugly, “Seems like somebody wants to be found, is that right?”

“Fuck,” you whispered, cursing yourself, the window, your dress; anything you could blame, you did.

Tommy slid his hands in his pockets and leisurely stepped over your dress in a single stride, moving towards the window and flicking the brass light switch off on his way. The light from the chandeliers disappeared with a click.

You cursed yourself again, watching Tommy step into the wan moonlight that now slanted across the floor in the absence of the chandeliers’ golden glow. He kept one hand in his pocket while he lazily pulled the curtain shut by its heavy and tasseled cord, taking his time to ensnare you and knowing you were watching him do it.

Silently, you seized the opportunity to dart out behind his back. High on your toes you moved between the bookcases, careful to keep an eye on Tommy until he pulled the last curtain shut and disappeared from sight.

But everything else disappeared from sight as well, and your pupils pricked as they rushed to expand, soaking up the growing darkness as much as they could. Stopping in your tracks, you held your breath and listened for any signs of Tommy while you willed your eyes to attune. The only light came from the amber slit under the library door, and although it flaunted both escape and victory it was not nearly bright enough to help you get there.

Gracefully you weaved through the bookshelves, stopping when you thought you heard a sound apart from your own shaking breaths. Your mind began to spin circles around itself as you wondered if Tommy’s steps were real or imagined. His scent would fill your nose, the cologne, soap, and tobacco making you whirl around before it disappeared.

You knew Tommy wouldn’t wait for long now that he had you where he wanted, and the nostalgically fearsome adrenaline of hide-and-seek sent chills across your skin once more. Part of you wanted nothing more than to surrender and run at him - or at least where you thought he might be - but your pride kept you moving, and you tried to ignore the sentence he never finished.

And when I find you…

Nearing the dark shape of the chaise you dared a glance around, holding your breath. Tommy’s form was nowhere that you could see, so you swiftly dropped to your knees and began to search for your dress. You spread your fingers out and pressed them carefully into different spots on the rug, fear running a sharp nail up your spine when your hands found nothing; you were spending too much time in one spot. Swearing silently to yourself you spanned further out, your nails scratching the carpet as your movements grew fast and sloppy with panic.

When you hit something hard you stopped to close your hand around it to see what it was. The smooth leather gave slightly under your squeeze and your blood froze.

Releasing Tommy’s shoe, you squealed and pushed off the ground, choosing flight versus fight and scrambling to your feet. You didn’t make it three strides before he was on you, his arms snaking around your torso tightly.

“Looking for this?” he asked innocently, letting your dress run over your face and down your body before it fell to the floor.

Tommy didn’t wait for a response, knotting his hand in your hair and crushing your lips to his, his tongue pouring into your mouth. The rugged skin of his hands scraped the softness of your back, the chain of his pocketwatch icy on your stomach and no doubt leaving linked marks on your flesh as Tommy held you to him.

The adrenaline of being caught roared in your veins and you fought against him with instinct and defiance. Trying to wrench yourself out of Tommy’s grip, you twisted your body as much as you could in the hold of his taut muscles, the bands of them rippling as he laughed at your tantrum, the sound hot in your mouth.

But it was a battle you quickly discovered you would lose, your ferocious wriggling nothing to him. Tommy’s laughter tapered off into a husky chuckle and he only squeezed you tighter, letting you tire yourself out. And tire you did, your imminent loss drawing whines from your chest as your aching muscles began to slacken in his arms.

Tommy took advantage and spun you around, grabbing your upper arms he pulled them behind you to hold them fast in the crook of his arm. Shushing your whimpers, he brought your head back with a hand on your throat, ducking to you so he could press his lips to the delicate skin under your ear, his teeth scraping deliciously.

“Are we quite finished?” his voice was dangerous and smooth, something sharp covered in velvet. You rasped dissent under the squeeze of his hand and Tommy sighed heavily, “Stubborn little thing, you are.”

The solid muscles of his chest rumbled on your pinned arms as he said your name thrice, chiding you while he walked you forward in the darkness, your feet scrambling to keep up with his large strides. Each utterance vibrated down your spine and through your tightening pussy, the raw throbbing reminding you Tommy’s desire was never something you could resist for long. Attempts to deny him were nothing more than acts, and this would soon be yet another tiring sacrifice for the sake of your pride.

Tommy held you firm in one arm as he yanked the curtains open, your eyes squinting slightly as your surroundings returned to you. Quickly and wordlessly he began pushing you again until your body met the wall, your nipples brushing against the wallpaper. Leaning away, Tommy pulled open the curtain on the other side of where he had you pinned and spilled more moonlight into the room.

You were held firm against the wall between the two windows, Tommy’s hand strong on the back of your neck. Shifting your weight under his grip, the texture of the wallpaper scratched your flushing cheek as you waited anxiously for him to finish raking his arctic and hungry eyes over you.

Without warning the rough skin of Tommy’s finger ran over your bare pussy in a long line and you mewled, adrenaline ebbing at last as lust drove it away, rolling in in thick waves as Tommy teased you.

“Fuck,” he hissed between parted lips, trailing up and down you until you felt cool air lick against the hot wetness that began to spread in reply to his touch.

But then Tommy’s luxurious caress vanished, and before you could begin to beg for it back his hand began to rain slaps onto your ass, alternating from cheek to cheek. The gasps of lascivious pleasure that left your mouth echoed off the library walls along with the sharp cracks of his hand, a hymn being sung for the devil.

The more you tried to avoid them the faster and harder Tommy’s hand fell, the spanks short and sharp now that he stood close behind you with his voice hot in your ear, whispering to you as he dosed you with the consequences of your escape attempt.

Legs opening willingly, you submitted to his voice and his touch, not going to feign neither displeasure nor shame. It wasn’t long until you were begging, speaking between the strikes of Tommy’s hand, “Please.”

Your voice came out as mostly breath and Tommy paused to run a finger down your spine, knowing it would automatically arch your ass into the air and put the red array of his mottled handprints on display, a painting of washed-out lust in the moonlight.

“Good girl,” Tommy hummed in appreciation, ignoring your begging and squeezing the back of your neck to pull you to him. Grasping your breast and taking a nipple between his fingers, he rolled it painfully until it was hardened to his liking before doing the same with the other. “So much fun to play with, aren’t you?”

“Please fuck me, Tommy,” you tried once more, leaning your head back even more to meet his eyes, the blue in them nearly gone between the night and his hunger. He tilted his head to the side as he considered you, brushing a strand of hair from your forehead, the tenderness making your eyes close. “Please.”

“Mm,” he murmured, wrapping a muscled arm around your ribs to hold you up as he slid his grip from your nape to your jaw, “I think I’ll do whatever I want to do, naughty girl. I did catch you, didn’t I?”

“No-” you groaned, writhing in his arms as your pulsing clit became achingly painful in protest “- no, Tommy please, fuck me-”

Squeezing your body in the crook of his arm he slid his hand over your mouth, his palm locking over your lips.

“There we go, that’s much better,” he mocked gently, pressing his smirking lips to your cheekbone, squeezing your mouth and stifling your begging.

Tommy sucked lovebites into your neck while he rubbed one hip bone and then the other, his thumb rolling over them painfully. Your moans were nothing against his hand, sighs muted as Tommy imprinted marks of possession onto your skin.

Pushing your front against the wall once more, Tommy steadily worked his hand lower, playing with the inside of your thighs. The hand over your mouth held your head still as Tommy yanked your hips backwards. He spread you wide, being sure to place his feet between yours so your legs couldn’t shut.

Tommy pressed his fingers to your pussy, cooing to you while you whimpered and writhed in his grip, your hips rolling in effort to move his touch where you wanted it. But his path was set and even, and he easily avoided your clit, teasing you until your muscles sagged in agony.

“Don’t you like being teased like the wicked little thing that you are?” Tommy asked with exaggerated confusion, softly drawing circles around your entrance.

Two fingers pushed into you slowly when you didn’t answer, and Tommy slid in and out of your wetness, the feeling of it enough to make your legs shake. But then Tommy stopped - much to your protest - tantalizingly dragging his soaked fingers up your stomach to the hollow of your throat. Releasing your mouth, he shushed you gently and slipped his fingers between your lips, murmuring to you as you tasted yourself.

Every inch of you burned, your body wanting nothing more than for Tommy to take you. Sucking on his fingers, you looked up to meet his darkened eyes and blinked at him slowly, watching his breath grow ragged with craving as lust ate away at him, consuming.

Pressing your ass against his hips you arched up on your toes so you could grind your clit against the marble ridge of his cock, the cloth of his pants a hot friction that made you moan around his fingers.

“Good girl,” Tommy breathed, pressing his open mouth to your cheek as he let you move against him.

“Thomas-“ you moaned around his fingers, the firmness of his cock against your clit pushing you to the edge. The lust in your blood that had been simmering during Tommy’s hunt for you began to boil over. “Tommy, can I cum?”

Tommy let out a smirk-shaped breath, gripping your hips to halt their churning, “No, no you may not.”

With a groan of frustration you tore your mouth from his fingers and tried to twist your hips away from him, your denied orgasm slamming against your skin, looking for a way out.

“Ah, ah, ah - that doesn’t mean you’re going anywhere,” Tommy murmured in your ear, pinning his body against yours, the heat between the two of you sheening your skin with dewdrops of sweat. You moaned and curled your fingers into the wallpaper, no doubt leaving claw marks as Tommy once more slid his hand over your mouth.

Tommy made space between you for his hand, and the telling clink of his belt’s undoing soon followed. Only moments passed before you felt the silky head of his cock rub hotly over the sensitive handprints on your ass.

Reaching back, you found him and stroked Tommy’s length with both hands, your teeth baring with a smile into his palm when you heard him inhale sharply. Bringing him to your pussy, you dipped the head of Tommy’s cock between your folds and rubbed him up and down your wetness, your chest cracking with a whine as you pressed him against your clit.

Tommy finally snapped with a growl, catching your wrists and pinning them to the small of your back. In one swift movement he pulled you to his chest by your throat and slid his cock inside you as deeply as he could.

Stars speckled your vision and you could barely make a sound, Tommy’s cock stretching you wide. He spit out a curse, bending you forward so he could watch himself slide in and out of you, your breath catching in your chest when he pushed into you until his hips met your ass.

Tommy pressed your face to the wall, his hand wide over your head to hold you still and his thumb slipping into your mouth. You whined with impatience and ground your hips on Tommy’s cock, the wall growing hot under your cheek as you began to flush. Swearing again, Tommy dug his other hand into the curve of your hip and began the rough thrusts you’d been so desiring; filling you over and over, Tommy fucked you until your moaning of his name brought a hedonistic smirk to his face.

With your eyes rolling into your head, each stroke of Tommy’s size riled the orgasm that had been denied and your body began to tighten in resistance. Tommy groaned deeply as your pussy clenched around him, the sound of his hips slamming into your wetness filling your ears, Tommy said your name with each thrust, his thumb pulling at your bottom lip.

But then without warning or reason Tommy pulled out of you, removing his shoes from between your wide stance. Drawing you to him and turning you around in one smooth motion, he cradled your head and drove his tongue over yours, kissing you heatedly and playing with your hair, a hand on your breast still holding your body to the wall.

Tommy breathed into your mouth, undoing the buttons of his vest, shirt, pants. Ducking to your neck, long locks of his dark hair tickled your skin while he kept you distracted and dripping with gentle grazes of his lips. It left you breathless and you clutched at Tommy desperately, squeezing the bare muscles of his arms after he threw his shirt to the floor, the veins in his forearms smooth and defined.

“Get on your knees,” he whispered, running his tongue up the line of hickeys he’d left on your neck.

Tommy’s command and the craving in his voice made your mouth water, and you kissed him deeply in response. Keeping your eyes on his, you obediently slid down the wall, landing gently on the rug. Tommy shoved his foot between your knees and spread them apart until they were open wide, your pussy exposed for him.

“Open your mouth.”

A crescent open-mouthed smile of willingness spread on your face, your eyes not leaving Tommy’s as he straightened and placed the head of his cock on your tongue, moving it back and forth slowly before pushing forward between your lips.

With a hand in your hair Tommy slid to the back of your throat, groaning as you gagged around him. He held your head still and waited for your reflexes to calm themselves, murmuring to you.

When they did he began to move again, stroking into your mouth. He never left you completely, the hard strokes of his size coming evenly and rhythmically. You moaned in pleasure around his cock and Tommy hissed, the vibration from your throat making his brows furrow with weakness as he gazed down at you.

“Do you taste good, naughty girl?” Tommy rasped, the sound making your eyes roll.

You couldn’t help but assent with a moan, your throat opening for him. Tommy trailed a single finger down your jaw, his eyes half-lidded, your bobbing head making him grow impossibly harder in your mouth.

Hands no longer pinned, you trailed them along the inside of your thighs, teasing yourself as Tommy claimed your mouth. The taste of your own desire on your tongue along with Tommy’s grunts of pleasure had you dripping, your clit begging to be touched.

No scolding came from Tommy as you began to play with your clit, the feeling of it arching your back and willing you to take more of his cock down your throat. He watched hungrily, his brows furrowing further as he gripped your face harder. Tears rolled from your eyes as he pushed his cock deeper into your throat, the feeling of it enough to make you cum all by itself.

But then he suddenly pulled out after one last thick thrust, using his grip on your head to push you to the floor. Oxygen flowed into your lungs in heaves, Tommy’s muscles like carved marble in the moonlight as he moved to lower himself onto you.

You reached for him, desperate for his touch. The tears that had rolled from Tommy’s ravaging cooled on your cheeks, and he kissed them off before moving down your neck, his hands reaching down to spread your legs.

“Such a good girl for me,” Tommy murmured, his lips dragging down your stomach until they pressed to the curve of your inner thigh.

Without another word he pressed his lips to your clit, his tongue flicking out to make your back arch. His hands clawed at you, squeezing your breasts and anywhere else he could reach. Tommy ran his nails up and down your sides as he feasted between your legs, inhaling deeply and watching you as he drove his tongue into your core until you cried out, a wanton mess.

Ravenously he licked you, soon choosing to trace circles on your clit with the tip of his tongue. Through this you suffered, your voice cracking Tommy’s name and your body squirming in need. Tommy teased you viciously, pulling away every time you came close to tumbling over the edge of release, a smile spreading on his face when he watched you writhe in response.

You could barely breathe, and the moments you could were spent begging to cum. The carpet was soft against the skin of your back as you ground into it, your nails digging in as you tried to hold onto the earth. Tommy was dangerously attentive, nipping at all the spots he knew would rile you when he was giving your clit a rest from the relentless assault of his tongue. But your taste was driving Tommy mad, you knew, his snarls feral and his grip rough as he held your roiling hips to the floor, leaving teeth marks on the inside of your thighs.

Leaning up so he could watch himself he thrust a single finger into you, shushing you when your cries of desire shook your chest. Control left you and your breathing turned to panting, fire burning under your skin. You clutched for Tommy’s hair, trying to pull his mouth back onto your pussy.

“Tommy,” you whimpered in vain, having more to beg for but managing nothing else as he curled his finger within you and rocked it into the spot that made your vision blur.

“Mm,” he hummed against you, adding another finger into you before running his tongue over your clit a single, tantalizing time, “I think it might be time to make you cum, would you agree?”

“Yes,” you whispered, running your fingertips across the sharp cheekbones of his close-shaven face. “Please, Tommy.”

After pressing a wet kiss to your hipbone he crawled up to you, all muscles and devil as he bent one of your legs and pressed his cock into you, inhaling the moan you breathed into his mouth and groaning your name as he filled you.

In a swift movement Tommy lifted you easily from the floor, his cock not moving an inch as he picked you up, power and heat flowing between you both. You finally felt the safety you’d been missing when Tommy had been hunting you in the dark, his grip strong around you and his lips soft on yours as Tommy pressed you against the wall, your ankles locking behind his back.

The upwards strokes of his size came strong and fast, both of you breathing into each other’s mouths. Tommy took your wrists and held them above your head, squeezing your cheeks and murmuring filth in your ear as he fucked your orgasm closer. The knots that had tied themselves tight inside of you began to unwind, Tommy’s low words and his hand on your face unraveling you.

Knowing you were close Tommy kissed you deeply and released your wrists, pressing his forehead to yours and whispering your name, “Cum for me, love. Cum for me.”

Nerve endings set alight with flame, your entire body clenched and released again and again. Your orgasm ran up your spine and out through your mouth in loud moans and you didn’t care who heard, your cum dripping from Tommy’s cock as he continued to fuck you through the waves racking your body.

Tommy watched you with an open mouth and heavy breaths, his own undoing coming for him. Sinking his nails into your ass to leave half-moons as he came, he emptied himself into you with a groan from deep in his chest. You cradled his head to you, holding him tight and moaning with the last strong but slowing thrusts of his hips.

The two of you came down until your breathing matched, Tommy holding you tight with his head resting on your shoulder, both of your bodies slick with sweat. You refused to unlock your ankles from Tommy’s waist, holding onto him and trailing your fingers lightly across his back. No matter how long you’d run through the halls of this house, fucked in these rooms, chased each other like children, you could never tire of it. Your skins shone in the pale moonlight, sweat having beaded between your breasts, along Tommy’s collarbones.

Eventually Tommy leaned up and kissed you with hands on your face, thumbs on your cheekbones, kissing you until he carried you to a sofa where he let you drop gently. He came back with a blanket, covering you before he slid to your side. Laying your head on his chest, you hooked a leg over his body and sighed, kissing his skin.

“Will you read to me?” he murmured, already on the way to sleep.

“Of course,” you whispered, kissing his chest again before leaning past his head for the book you - and Tommy - were halfway through. You read to him until you heard his breathing even with slumber, and your eyes fought to stay open as the rhythm of him lulled you to join him.

at long last do forgive the typos mine peaky blinders imagine thomas shelby imagine tommy shelby imagine thomas shelby smut tommy shelby smut tommy shelby oneshot thomas shelby oneshot tommy x reader tommy shelby x reader thomas x reader thomas shelby x reader john shelby esme shelby peaky blinders smut peaky blinders oneshot  
1,082 notes  
Nov 18th, 2017

 

MORE YOU MIGHT LIKE  
Moth & Rust: Part I  
Word Count: A very gratuitous 3,629

Warnings: Pure smut, relentless kink, a touch of muted fluff

Thank you for reading, if you do, and please never hesitate to let me know what you think. If the subject is not your taste, respectfully keep your criticism of that factor to yourself.

Lips pressed against the thin skin under your ear, the breath on your face like steam. Tommy held you by the back of your neck, holding you up as you swayed slightly in his grip. You could feel the dewy spots his lips left on your skin, his teeth now scraping against your earlobe as he murmured to you.

A moan from your chest escaped when Tommy slid his finger into your mouth, running it over your tongue and around your lips.

“Now, these ones are going to hurt, alright?” he purred, his confidence comforting, his voice dangerous. Gripping your shoulder to rub the nape of your neck, he was controlled but wanting as he watched you breathe in anticipation. “And I want you to count them. If you miss one, we start over. Alright?”

You nodded, whimpering slightly as Tommy slowly pushed you back down onto your stomach on the arm of the chair, the navy velvet smooth and plush on your bare skin.

The glittering dinner and grandiose opera you had attended tonight felt long gone. The only remaining evidence was the evening clothes strewn around you and Tommy’s bedroom, taken off in desperate haste. You eyed your torn lingerie, olive-colored lace shredded from his hands and laying on the carpet, its life over.

He bent down and pressed a kiss to your cheek and you caught his eyes, which were thawing from ice to sin as his pupils continued to dilate. The affection he had for you was being pushed out to sea by the storm within, lust promising to take over, his gentle kiss a temporary goodbye.

And then he was gone, walking to stand behind you, running the rough skin of his hand down your back until he reached your ass - his hand leaving goosebumps behind when it disappeared.

Shaky was your breath as you waited, knowing your pussy only bloomed wetly while you arched up on your toes in anticipation. Tommy hummed in appreciation and you heard him crouch down to look at you.

“You’re making quite the mess, little bird.”

He didn’t ask for a response so you stayed mute, gasping when he pressed a kiss to your clit, his hands large and squeezing on your ass. His tongue ran across your clit lightly and your chest hitched, the tortuously delicate touch making you whine and stand on the very tops of your toes.

Only when the cool rush of air onto your sensitive pussy made you groan in frustration did you realize his tongue was gone. You heard him stand and you began your tense waiting once more.

You heard it before you felt it, the unmistakable crack of his hand on your skin, a sound you ashamedly adored. The skin stung where his hand had fallen, making your ass - having already been brought to a blushing shade of rose with his previous, albeit gentler, strokes - sing in pain and sensitivity.

“One,” you said, voice cracking slightly, the strain of the night’s moans already leaving you at a rasp.

Tommy hummed in approval, pleased.

The spanks fell in sporadic succession, a tortuously secretive time between each of them, Tommy making you wait. He gripped you firmly, fingers almost painful as they held you tightly in place, your hips wriggling. You knew that by now your pale skin was clouding into magenta handprints, blood lushing to the surface after each lash of Tommy’s hand

“Twenty,” you cried, a low sound of begging tumbling from inside your chest, “Please.”

“Please what?” Tommy asked, voice low and gravelly with desire.

“Mercy,” you moaned, “Please, Tommy.”

He trailed his fingertips over your ass, back and forth, his rough skin scraping against the redness of yours, a gasp of pained pleasure leaving your lips.

Straightening from his lean against the chair you were so compromisingly bent over, he devilishly walked his fingers up your spine until he could entwine his fingers in your hair. Kissing you deeply, giving you the drink you so desperately needed, he held your head firmly when he felt you try to move.

Drunk on lust and champagne, you kissed him back. When he pulled away you gazed at him, his face no less beautiful from your sideways position. The velvet of the couch started to grow hot under your cheek, his hand large on your head as he held you there. The blue of his eyes was now nothing but an arctic ring around a sea of black, half-lidded as he blinked at you, squatted so his face was level with yours. He untangled his fingers from your hair slowly, reaching down to hold your chin in his hand.

“Put your hands behind your back.”

Habit neatly placed your wrists above your ass in the way you knew he liked, waiting to be bound, two petals above the dimples of your lower back.

A chill rippled through him, it would have been imperceptible to anyone but you, and it was gone quickly. “Good girl. But not tonight. Hold your elbows.”

You did, your arms forming a square behind your back, your hands falling just short of your elbows in a struggle to grip your forearms.

Tommy watched while you assembled yourself, his thumb running across your slightly swollen lips, their plushness holding most of his attention. Your gazes met once you settled into your place, shoulders rolled back. Tommy looked at you for a moment - a fleeting moment - loaded with the affection he felt for you, an unconscious slip into his heart, the regard he held you in when his devils weren’t pulling at their leashes.

But then the wolf returned, his mood shifting from doting to starving; his eyes roamed your body all the way from your hair to your toes, Dionysus at a feast. He smirked in appreciation as he took in your arms, your hands desperately hanging onto your soft skin in their awkward position.

He wrapped his hand around your bent arm and pressed, voice dangerous but velvet with warning, “No stockings for your wrists tonight. You are not to move them, understood?”

“Yes,” you flexed your fingers, knowing it would be far easier said than done.

“Good,” he hummed, kissing your shoulder, brushing your hair to the side in a silken tumble.

You sighed, ready to be devoured.

No longer having interest in making you wait, he reached back to dip a single finger into you, sliding in and out slowly until you begged for two.

He obliged, and you could hear him hiss between his teeth as you writhed around his fingers, moaning.

“Tsk, tsk,” Tommy clipped at you, still moving his fingers at a pace so slow you could cry in need. “Such a naughty girl, dripping down her thighs.”

You moaned at his words, his fingers snug in your tightness, pressing slowly in and moving slickly back out.

It was when he started to play with your clit that you began to fall down lust’s rabbit hole, his finger lightly flicking your nerves was all encompassing. You forgot where you were in the daze of your own gratification, beginning to pant between your whimpers of pleasure, digging into the plush chair with your hands to hold onto the earth.

You had barely noticed Tommy’s hand was gone from your pussy before it was around your throat, squeezing securely and pulling you to stand.

“Where should your hands be?” He asked innocently, his chest flush to your back as he held you to him. He held two fingers at your entrance, resting against you just enough to make sure you knew they were there, ready to continue their torture. “I won’t be happy if you make me have to tie them.”

The rasp of your breath became nearly silent, his fingers flexing slightly as you rushed to correct your posture, grabbing your arms as quickly as you could, struggling to hold onto the sweat-sheened skin.

“Mm,” Tommy hummed, holding you still and watching your face as he released the pressure on your throat slowly, sliding his fingers back inside you. “I think I’ll keep you up here where I can keep an eye on you.”

You eagerly inhaled oxygen and throatily exhaled moans, a wanton mess. Tommy held his grasp around your neck, lightly for now - but squeezing gently off and on to remind you that he could change his mind if he so pleased. He turned you around so you faced him and began to push, using the hand on your neck and the fingers in your pussy to walk you backwards until you hit the wall.

Returning to your clit, he rubbed circles that were deft with experience as he pressed against you. Lust burned beneath both his touch and his gaze, sliding his hand off your throat to hold your cheeks firmly in his hand. You knew he would take you soon, either by choice or by loss of control. You prayed he did, your own self-control growing questionable with each brush of his fingers.

The length of Tommy’s cock was hard as marble, pressing into your thigh, his pants taut over the outline of it. Your hips rolled despite his best efforts to keep you still, only able to do so much as he watched you, half-lidded and hungry.

He stopped his luxurious attention to your clit suddenly, taking one step back to remove his suspenders, shirt, pants - anything that kept him from your skin. Tommy’s eyes never left yours, pinning you there all on their own.

Then he was on you again, hands squeezing wherever they could grab as he took your breast into his mouth. Rolling your nipple around in his teeth, he sunk in until you whimpered in agonizing pleasure, his tongue following to soothe the puckered skin. He unwound your arms from each other while blowing air onto your wet nipples to make you whine in sensitivity. He was slow in undoing your locked grasp, the blood rushing back to your muscles before he crossed your wrists above your ass as he liked, pressing on them to remind you that was where they should stay.

Rubbing your shoulders deeply for a few moments, Tommy relaxed the stiffness that his command had caused. When he decided you were sufficiently limber again he pressed down, fingers easily digging into your flesh to push you to your knees where you settled before looking up at him.

“Open your mouth.” He said, his slipping control apparent in his low rasp.

You obeyed, craving. Love for him swelled in your chest and stirred in with the lust. He looked down at you with a possessive affection, holding your cheek in his palm. Leaning into it, you sighed a fawn sigh, eyelids fluttering as he slid his thumb into your mouth.

You closed your mouth around it by force of habit and he squeezed your cheeks suddenly.

“Did I tell you to close it?”

“No,” you replied, corrected, the word open and hollow as you said it without closing your lips.

“Negligent tonight, aren’t you?” he murmured, only half-present as his eyes glazed over, watching his own thumb slide around your lips, making your mouth a mess. “We’ll have to do something about that.”

Resisting the desire to look at his cock was easy, his chiseled face holding your gaze, hypnotizing.

Tommy replaced his thumb with the hard and silky head of himself, spreading a drop of his telling desire around your lips before sliding into your mouth.

A silent moan twisted itself in his chest, his mouth falling open as he watched you, pressing until he could go no further, your head against the wall and his cock against the back of your throat. In moments like this one you knew the side of him that adored you was quiet, the side that possessed you loud. Now was not his time to give, but to take.

A shameful knot of desire tightened in your pussy, your clit pulsing as he drew back out, the gulp of air you took making him smirk. You loved it - you did - knowing that no one could weaken Thomas Shelby like you could. The power was held tightly in his willful hands, but it was yours.

And Tommy was honored.

He fucked your mouth, his head leaned back with eyes closed. Each time his cock forced a sound from your throat he groaned quietly.

Your jaw ached from his size but you kept it open wide, knowing a scrape of your teeth on his sensitive skin would earn you no pleasure later.

Your clit begged you to touch it, the obstinate devil on your shoulder telling you Tommy wouldn’t see - his eyes wrenched shut to any world other than the one he was thrusting himself into over and over. With each stroke of cock into your throat, you pulsed; you could feel your wetness all over the inside of your thighs. You flexed your hands, palms itching to disobey.

As if sensing your approaching defiance, Tommy snapped his gaze back to you, looking more god than man.

“Open your legs.” He ordered, voice mostly breath.

Shifting awkwardly, you wiggled your knees apart so your bent legs made a letter v against the floor; you sat back on your ankles, the pain unfelt, feet already numb. Tommy swore, rubbing the head of his cock around your lips as he waited for you.

The throbbing between your legs became all-consuming; the open air rushing against your pussy did nothing to calm you, your clit so sensitive that any lick of air against it made you whine in need. You knew it was the reason for his command - that and his desire to watch you drip onto the carpet for him.

Tommy leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the wall and taking a hand from your face to grip your throat. He pinned you helplessly against the wall and resumed his ravaging. He watched you take him with his brows furrowed and mouth fallen open; lust was the altar, your mouth the sacrifice.

You arched your tongue the way he liked, the point of it massaging his cock each time he slid over top of it, pressing down his length. A guttural groan left his chest, running a shiver up your spine.

Your breath began to run out as Tommy continued to take his pleasure from you, relentless in his pace and using his hand on your neck for leverage. Widening your round eyes at him, you begged silently. He smiled hotly through his panting, he knew what you needed. But he didn’t oblige for a few more raw moments, never taking his cock out far enough to allow you air before thrusting it back inside.

Only when your face began to flush red from more than just pleasure did Tommy release you, still holding you against the wall by your jaw as you gasped air in, your eyelids fluttering in gratitude.

Pressing your head to his thigh, he rubbed your hair as you recovered your senses. “Stand up, little bird.”

But he did most of the work to pull you from the ground, your legs flooding with pain as blood rushed back into their sleeping muscles. He kissed you passionately and held you close, the taut muscles of his arms holding your weight.

Touching you at last, Tommy ran a finger up and down the slit between your legs, growling sinful promises into your ear. You barely heard them, the rough callous of his finger giving you a bliss that could be rivaled by nothing on earth.

Being thrown on the bed you shared came as a shock, the fact that Tommy had been pushing you towards it had been lost in your haze. He continued to play with your clit as he climbed onto the bed like an agile predator.

He easily and deftly turned you onto your stomach and pulled your hips towards him, your hands flying forward to catch yourself.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Tommy chided lowly, “I don’t think so.”

A screeching whine of frustration left you as you returned your hands to their place on your lower back. A command was harder to remember than a knot was.

The sound of his smirk-shaped laugh was all you needed to know that Tommy’s lips had spread over his teeth in a skeletal smile of hedonism. If his rules were easy for you to follow, he wouldn’t have enjoyed them.

Tommy slid the head of his cock up and down your pussy, teasing you both. You gasped and swore, hips rolling in a helpless plea. His hand was broad on your back as he pressed your chest to the bed, arching your hips up even more, your ass in the air to be level with his cock.

“Tommy,” you moaned, “please, Tommy.”

“Please what?” He asked, mocking you gently.

“Fuck me. Please, Tommy, please.”

He growled - hearing you beg always pushed him over the edge.

The feeling of his cock filling you was familiar but still rousing, a thick pleasure you were always surprised to feel. You managed nothing but a mewling sound as your pussy stretched tightly around his length.

“Fuck,” Tommy whispered, barely able to speak as he watched your wetness glisten on him, slowly working his cock in and out of you to warm you up. You whimpered as he pushed all the way in once more and he squeezed your hips firmly, musing more to himself than you, “So tight for me always.”

Then he took you, fucking you hard as he drove his cock inside you again and again. He held your wrists in one hand, the other giving your ass fresh handprints. Pace fast and thrusts relentless, Tommy murmured disgraceful things to you while he fucked you raw. The slick sound of your now overflowing wetness reminded you just how sinfully well your dark side got along with his.

Each time you began to flirt with tumbling over the edge, walls tightening, he would slow and chide you quietly, making your need to orgasm spread all over your body in search of a way out. The feeling was one you’d never get tired of, Tommy knowing exactly how to fuck you to keep you hanging on the cliff, release on the horizon, out of your reach. Not yet, little bird.

Leaning forward to grab one of your breasts and a fistful of your hair, he pulled you up to him, pressing your back to his muscled chest, your spine arching like a cat as you laid your head back onto his shoulder. He continued to hum deviltry into your ear, pausing only to press his lips hotly to your temple, cheek, neck. Snaking both his arms around your torso Tommy squeezed you tight, holding you still while he fucked you.

Your skin was electric, your moans loud, every nerve ending simmered. No matter what he did to slow it, your orgasm grew closer and closer, the upward strokes of Tommy’s cock smooth and merciless. You knew he was close, each thrust coming faster and harder than the last, his breath heavy with effort and passion.

“Tommy,” you breathed, “I’m gonna cum.”

He slid a hand to your face, gripping you hungrily, his eyes on yours. They were black as piano keys, feral. “What do you say?”

“Please can I cum?” you begged, the size of him inside you making you senseless at this angle. “Please.”

Smoothly taking your wrists, Tommy freed you at last. Bringing your hands from behind your back to the front of your chest, he wrapped you up again, intertwining his fingers in yours and clutching you to him. Breath hot in your ear, he whispered, “Cum for me, love.”

It tore through you, contorting your face in pleasure and ripping you apart in violent waves of heat. You didn’t care who heard, Tommy’s name on your lips reaching new heights when he reached down to caress your clit, knowing exactly when to do so to make your orgasm last.

The juices he had wrung from you dripped off his cock and slicked your thighs; he pushed you forward slightly to watch as you finished cumming around him. He swore with each thrust, groans carnal as he followed you over the edge. Pulling you back to his chest, he buried his face in your neck and moaned deeply, his arms holding you in a crushing embrace as he emptied himself into you.

After a few moments of heaving chests and pounding hearts he pulled out, cum spilling, turning you around so you could wrap your legs around his waist and rest as he sat back on his heels. You touched him at last, running your fingers through the velvet of his short hair and the silk of the longer locks on top, damp with sweat. He ran his hand up and down your spine, syncing his breaths with yours, pressing soft kisses to your shoulders as you did the same to his neck.

In the morning you would be sore - you always were after nights like this one - and Tommy would smirk at the bruises on your ass as he watched you dress for work, easily tying his tie and flirting with you. He would fasten your necklace in the morning and take it off at night, you both talking of your days, dinner, the weekend. You would make love. But the wolf always came back for more lamb, and you would do well to remember that you were his. Tommy would remind you anyway.

Eventually he laid you down, shushing you gently, sliding the sheets over your bodies as you fell into sleep, Tommy’s forehead pressed to yours as he and the night cradled you in slumber.


End file.
